shiningtimestationfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Skullzproductions/Shining Time Station 30th Anniversary and DVD Rant
to end off 2017 i'd like to talk about a possible upcoming event relating to Shining Time Station sometime in 2019 being the 30th anniversary as we all know in recent years Shining Time Station has grown a massive cult following for being a classic PBS series that mostly lived off it's reruns after the show ended with three seasons, four family specials and three spinoffs with Mr. Conductor, Schemer & the Jukebox Band it's airtime went for 11 years from PBS to Fox Family to Nick Jr. but it all comes down to something i want to happen in this subject Shining Time Station needs to release some DVD's of the series this is a subject that has been going around in recent years mostly because everything else that's been made over the years has had at least one or more DVD releases the most popluar DVD company is of course SHOUT! Factory releasing shows to DVD like Super Mario Bros. Super Show, Sonic SatAM and fairly recently they've been releasing some Nickelodeon series like Hey Arnold & Rocko's Modern Life oddly enough HiT! Entertainment which also holds the rights the Thomas & Friends released all 5 seasons of Jim Henson's Fraggle Rock it just feels like we SHOULD get a DVD release of Shining Time Station on the just Thomas end of things in the UK they got complete series sets of DVD's over there but what do we get? just one season with the UK narrations of Ringo Starr that's not fair and speaking of which despite the times the series has had an anniversary of sorts nothing much has been done for it in 2009 the 20th anniversary nothing happened, in 2014 the 25th aside from the STS minisite from Sodor Island Forums nothing official has happened not even so much as a DVD release but soon we'll be reaching the show's 30th anniversary in 2019 that could be the perfect time to release a DVD to celebrate the 30th anniversary in fact the show creators Britt Allcroft & Rick Siggelkow have said they're currently working on getting the show out on DVD but of course as some people telll me it's likely not going to happen because Thomas is owned by somebody else like either HiT! or Mattel mostly because of the Thomas brand but i'm not going to give up i grew up with Shining Time Station since i was born in 1994 and without it i would have never been introduced to Thomas the Tank Engine at all it's a huge part of Thomas' long history it's what brought Thomas to America in the first place you guys have a whole year to make a DVD happen either randomized DVD's with some episodes in it similar to Fraggle Rock's HiT! DVD's or complete series DVD like almost everything else that's been out even most of the FOX DVD's do this if a DVD does happen then i'll die a happy man but... i'll just get used to some episodes being in poor quality on YouTube one more thing before i go in 2016 i visited the Thomas & Friends Explore the Rails Traveling exhibit that was in my city for a time it was also the final day too so i spent some good times there but i noticed something interesting when you push on the number 2 on the TV screen showing the history of Thomas & Friends it showed Shining Time Station clips! fully restored too! so the people behind the current Thomas show does know it still exists but it still perplexes me that there's still no DVD release despite the fact they actually have the restored source of the series! only time will tell but you guys have a whole year to prepare Shining Time Station must be seen on DVD! Category:Blog posts